


All in the Family

by alutiv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B drabble, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alutiv/pseuds/alutiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’ve had worse.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Seeing as you’ve had a bullet go through that shoulder, </i>worse<i> is a broad field.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From across the car park, Lestrade could see Sherlock and John, each sat with his legs dangling over the rear bumper of an ambulance. On the left, a paramedic with the patience of a saint inspected Sherlock’s scalp through the tangle of black curls. On the right, John gripped the bright orange blanket a second (rather pretty) paramedic wrapped around his shoulders, over the sling immobilising his left arm. He grinned at Lestrade’s approach.

“Come to take our statements?” he asked.

“Afraid so.” He flipped his notepad open, reaching into his pocket for a pen. 

“What is _he_ doing here?” Sherlock hissed.

Lestrade looked up, too accustomed to Sherlock to be offended, but he quickly realised he wasn’t the target of Sherlock’s irritation at the moment. He followed Sherlock’s glare to the impeccably attired Mycroft Holmes crossing the asphalt, umbrella in hand.

Smart enough not to get between the Holmeses, Lestrade studied John, looking for any obvious cuts or blossoming bruises. “All right, out with it, what happened?”

With a grimace, John said, “I’m fine.” At Lestrade’s raised eyebrow, he added, “I’ve had worse.”

“Seeing as you’ve had a bullet go through that shoulder, _worse_ is a broad field.”

John’s reply was interrupted by Sherlock springing to his feet and stalking away, only to halt abruptly and whirl on his brother.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft and Sherlock stood with bare inches between them, radiating tension like a pair of snarling cats, arguing in voices too low to be heard.

John leaned forward, heedless of his centre of gravity, and Lestrade reached out to break his fall before either of them properly realised he had started to tip over. Careful of the injury - which he really ought to have John explain, come to think of it - Lestrade helped him shuffle back to a more secure position and rearranged the blanket around him. John’s face was pale, and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead.

 “Are you sure you’re all right, son?” Lestrade asked.

That was clearly a poor choice of words. John gritted his teeth and spat, “I said, I’m fine, _Dad_.”

Simultaneously, Sherlock shouted, “Do you ever _stop_ playing Mother?”

Silence.

Lestrade turned his head very, very slowly to find Mycroft looking right at him, the hint of a smile playing at his lips.

“Oh, no,” said Sherlock. “No, no, no.” Shaking his head, he turned and strode off without another word.

John rolled his eyes and slid from the ambulance, dropping the blanket in a fluorescent heap. He was a good ten steps away before he called back over his shoulder, “I tried to tell him, but I guess seeing really is believing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I stumbled on [a prompt](http://www.fanfiction.net/topic/80903/87057843/A-Mystrade-prompt-or-request-pwetty-pwlease), but I don't actually have an account over there, and I took a little liberty with the specs, anyway.


End file.
